piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Target 500
Plot The race cars are qualifying for the Target 500, and Phineas and his brother ferb got their car a 42 paint job, Candace sees the 42 paint job on the car again, realizing that they’re racing again, Candace gets mom to see their car with the 42 paint job, making Mom surprised about the Target 500, meanwhile on the other side, Ruff Ruffman announces the the race will begin sooner, Isabella gets the fireside girls pit crew. The cars are in the pits, then into the pace laps, and stopping at the starting line after the pace car enters the pits, Mark SetGo gives the command to start engines, and delivers them off, during Lap 250, Kaitlyn Pink tells Darington to please let this be a normal race, but then the thunder hollow racers come out saying “With the Fritter? No way!”, then the Thunder Hollow racers chase after the piston cup racers, Doofenshmirtz tests out his engine blaster on Kaitlyn Pink, who slips into Target’s shelves (which is the walls, that hold all of Target’s stuff), and the engine blaster shoots a few more cars like Ed Truncan, Pickle (Leak Less), Turbo, and Hamsterbus, causing a multi-car crash, Blaze, The Team Phineas car, McQueen, and Cruz Ramirez make it through the crash before the yellow flag is waved, during the pace laps, the fireside girls bring The team phineas car in for a pit stop, and then the team phineas car re-enters the race, the caution ends, and the green flag waves, continuing the race, on lap 379, McQueen enters the pits, but saves the tires that Luigi and Guido have for later, McQueen exits the pits, causing Luigi to say “Looks like-a McQueen really wants gas and-a go!”, on the 500th and final lap of the race, Jackson Storm, Nyan Storm, and Crusher, are almost to the finish line, but Blaze and the rest of the Piston Cup racers, including the team phineas car, McQueen, and Cruz, use Blazing Speed to go fastest of all races yet, Perry fights Doofenshmirtz, causing the button on the engine-blaster to get hit, shooting at Jackson Storm’s tires, causing Crusher’s engine to get blown as well as Nyan Storm, who slips out with Crusher, Darrell Cartrip announces that Blaze and the rest of the racers are coming up fast as they enter turn three, the team phineas car is rounding turn four, The rest of the piston cup racers cross the finish line with Blaze, the Team Phineas Car, McQueen, Cruz, and Turbo, who zoom right past Jackson Storm, who spins around dizzily, and the piston cup racers win the race, during the Triumph Tally, Cruz Ramirez talks with the rest of the piston cup racers about the Rust-Eze racing center, and then a little fanfare horn sounds, and Ruff Ruffman announces “Ladies and gentlemen, if the Target 500, has no choice whatsoever, is that all the points a dog can give?” then the racing fans say “No!”, then McQueen says “Let’s show them what I’ve got!”, revs his engine, and jumps onto the winners stage while saying “Ka-chow!”, the text above the winners stage reads “Bone-Us Points” instead of Piston Cup as Ruff Ruffman announces “What time is it, racing fans?” and the racing fans then shout “Bone-us points!”, and the 20th century fox extended theme plays while the rest of the Piston Cup racers drive onto the winners stage, and Ruff Ruffman announces that Today’s 10 bonus points go to the racer who determines that each race held between every racer will be held every day and one week, and with 500 points, Blaze and the rest of the racers are daily Piston Cup winners, and then Doofenshmirtz, who has landed the blimp, steals the Team Phineas car, and the police chase after it, the police fight Doofenshmirtz in the car wash, while a car washing cylinder launches Doofenshmirtz far away.